


Whipping Post

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets inspired by a song. No, this is not an S&M fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipping Post

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song, got a vision and this fic happened

**Disclaimer: Yeah...sure...okay. For legal reasons, I hereby state that I don't own Steve McGarrett or Danny Williams. I just play with them, have fun with them, and let them indulge in any and all pleasures they choose. Which is why they like me better then TPTB**

**************

Driving down a steep mountain road chasing drug dealers at speeds that would put the Apollo astronauts to shame was something Danny Williams would never get used to.

"WATCH OUT FOR...."

"I see them, Danny," Steve replied calmly, swerving so he wouldn't hit the family of ducks crossing the road.

"THERE'S A...."

"A hole in the road." Steve managed to avoid it, hovered toward the edge, but pulled his truck back in the nick of time and hit the gas.

"THAT SIGN SAYS...."

"Construction site up ahead. Damn, Danny, I don't know why my driving upsets you so much." Steve couldn't help looking smug. "I've never had an accident and my insurance company gives me the discounted safe driver rate."

"That's because they've never actually SEEN YOU DRIVE!" Danny gulped, tightened his seat belt and stared down at the ocean below them. "Why can't I remember any of the prayers I learned when I was a kid?"

"Normally I love your voice, but right now it's grating at my nerves." Steve turned on the radio, blasting it to drown out whatever Danny was groaning about. He was focused on the car ahead of them, but he was also taking in the lyrics to the song. He spared a glance over at Danny, who noticed.

"WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!"

Steve just rolled his eyes as a dump truck managed to pull out in front of them. He sped up and moved into the left lane to pass it and nearly collided with an oncoming car.

"We're going to die and I'm going to make the afterlife hell for you!"

Steve shot back to the right side of the road and went even faster to pass the dealers. He did a full 180 and skidded to a halt in front of them. Steve then got out, drew his gun, getting off a few quick shots, hitting both front tires, and the dealer's car squealed and went down an embankment.

The two bad guys got out of the car and one dropped to the ground. The other was trying to crawl away, but Steve grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"You have the right to remain silent, although you don't seem to be in any shape to speak." Steve cuffed him and pondered the rest. "If you give up that right I will break your jaw so you don't say a word." He looked over at Danny, who was cuffing the other perp, then back at the man lying at his feet. "You have the right to an attorney, but whoever you get, our DA is better, so you're going to jail anyway." He pulled the man up. "If you cannot afford an attorney, we will give you the shittiest one possible, most likely a lawyer who earned his degree at 'Screw U'." Steve paused, wondering if he had forgotten anything. "Oh yeah, do you understand these rights as I've explained them or is your brain the size of a Raisinet?"

The perp mouthed off to him in French.

Steve in turn repeated everything in French.

The perp cursed at him in German.

Steve reiterated his version of Miranda in German.

The perp stared wide-eyed, and then smirked, making a remark in, of all things, Esperanto.

Steve turned to Danny, shrugged, and repeated everything he had previously said in the same language.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Danny asked him.

Steve had to think for a moment before he nodded. "What are we having for dinner?"

Danny once again wondered about his partner's sanity and made it a point to give both perps the proper Miranda Warning as they were tossed into the back of the truck.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny came out of the kitchen, having just checked his lasagna, which would be done shortly. He didn't see Steve and went to the bedroom, where he found Steve naked and holding a CD. "Steve?"

"Shh!" Steve warned, popping the CD into the player.

Danny recognized The Allman Brothers song immediately....

The opening riff began to play and Steve stepped towards him, approaching Danny like a predator, eyes gliding up and down his body in hunger. Steve circled around and stood behind him, his arms drifting to Danny's waist, slipping around to hold him. He began to sway to the tune, placing soft kisses to the back of Danny's neck, crouching just enough so his hardness rested against Danny's ass. 

Danny leaned back, his head resting against Steve's shoulder and he turned his head for a kiss. 

Steve obliged, rocking his body as the kiss deepened, lifting Danny's shirt with one hand to caress the bare skin of his stomach, while the other pressed against Danny's crotch, palming it, feeling Danny's cock swell under his practiced touch. Steve pulled away and turned him so they were facing and shoved Danny against the wall, threaded his fingers through Danny's hair, his lips descending for another kiss - this one lewd and obscene and completely filthy; he was pretty much fucking Danny's mouth, biting at Danny's lips, feeding on his tongue, moaning into his mouth. He then took Danny's hands in his, lacing their fingers, using his height to his advantage as he held Danny's arms up and tore his lips away, staring down at him. 

_"I've been run down...I've been lied to...I don't know why...I let that mean woman make me a fool...."_

Danny couldn't figure out what was going on; Steve was usually mellower in the bedroom. He tried to pull his arms free, but Steve grasped his wrists and held tighter, shaking his head - he wasn't letting Danny go.

Steve's movements were beyond sensual as his hands slid down with languid strokes and groped Danny's ass, dancing him to the bed, pushing him onto it. He crawled between Danny's legs and undid his tie, slipping it from around his neck, raising Danny's arms above his head again, tying them to the headboard. 

His hands smoothed a path up Danny's shirt-covered chest and when he reached the collar he grabbed it and ripped down the middle, buttons scattering everywhere. Steve gave him a salacious grin, took the nipples within his fingers and pinched them, hearing Danny's moans above the music. 

_"Sometimes I feel...Sometimes I feel...Like I've been tied to to the whipping post...Tied to the whipping post...."_

Danny arched his hips, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Steve's nails raked down his chest. 

Steve slid down the bed, taking Danny's pants off, mouthing his cock through the boxers. His eyes never left Danny's, his fingertips still torturing Danny's nipples, making them red and raw. Danny's boxers were next, tossed aside as Steve mounted him, rubbing their cocks against one another. He bent a bit, attacking Danny's neck, kissing and biting, leaving bruises, doing the same to each shoulder, raising up to blow in his ear, tonguing the lobe, kissing his way back down to Danny's face and capturing his mouth. 

As the song climbed to a musical crescendo, Steve reluctantly released Danny's mouth and licked a path down his stomach, moving past the thick and swollen cock, kissed down the left leg, then moved to the right, biting his way up. Steve spread Danny's legs and nipped at the inner thighs.

Steve licked wet stripes along Danny's hardness and then engulfed the length between his lips, sucking it to the root, fondling his balls, rolling them in his hands, feeling Danny quivering under him. He lifted his head and placed a kiss to the tip, his cool breath blowing through the precome pooled there. He sat atop Danny again and caressed his chest, just feeling the flesh beneath his hands.

_"My friends tell me...that I've been such a fool...and I have to stand down and take it babe...all for lovin' you...."_

Danny was lost in all the sensations, trying his best to thrust up, wanting more of the heat of Steve's body; he was craving friction for his needy cock. 

Steve wasn't about to allow that and lifted his body just enough so Danny couldn't reach it. His mouth assaulted Danny's again, making love to it until the need for air took precedence. Steve waited a moment before he dropped his body against his lover's, teasing some more. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube, shifting to his knees as he squeezed lube onto his fingers.

"Please....oh God please...." Danny cried out, spreading his legs wide and bending them, feet flat on the bed.

Steve pushed one leg back, Danny's hole bared to him, and slid one slick finger inside, purposely going slow, almost torturing, all the while undulating his hips, teasing Danny's cock with his own. He licked his lips and slid another finger inside, easing them in and out, just enough to bring Danny to the precipice of pure pleasure. 

_"Sometimes I feel...Sometimes I feel...like I've been tied to to the whipping post...tied to the whipping post...."_

Danny was biting on his lower lip, pushing against the fingers, and let loose with a primal shriek as Steve added a third finger, this time moving them deep, grazing his prostate. His breaths were panted and he made it clear he needed more.

Steve just kept it up, enjoying himself. This was his sweet revenge for all the times Danny had made love to him and made him wait for his orgasm; all the times he had made Steve beg for it.

Danny was dripping with sweat and as his expression changed, as his eyes grew dark and demanding, Steve gave in to him.

Steve pulled his fingers free and anointed his cock, lifting one of Danny's legs over his shoulder, splaying the other one. He prolonged Danny's need by inching his way in, stopping to lean down and kiss him again. Moving back to his knees, he tugged at Danny's cock as he slid all the way in. His thrusts were almost leisurely, although his fist held Danny's cock tight, jerking him faster. 

Danny couldn't figure out how the man could go slowly at one end and faster at another - and then he didn't care, because Steve was brushing that sweet spot with his cock and Danny began to wonder if it were really possible to faint during sex.

He saw Steve gritting his teeth, saw the vein in his neck throbbing and Steve drove his cock even deeper, the pressure between them building, going higher and higher with the music.

And then Steve was coming inside him, the wet cream filling him, and Steve was pulling harder at his cock, and Danny spurted come all over, his head swimming, his eyes rolling backwards; this was the epitome of what an orgasm should feel like.

Danny had to fight against the blackness that was totally threatening to take him over. He caught his breath and his mouth tried to form some kind of words, to say something, but he couldn't get it to cooperate. 

Steve had fucked him into complete stupidity.

"Mine," was all Steve said, his cock still darting in and out as the aftershocks of his orgasm overtook him.

Danny just lay there, staring at him, and he still couldn't get his mouth to work.

_Sometimes I feel...Sometimes I feel...Like I've been tied to the whipping post...Tied to the whipping post...Good Lord I feel like I'm dyin'...."_

Steve didn't want to move from the warmth, but as the song ended, as if in perfect sync with it, he grew soft and slid out. "Danny?" Steve got a little worried as silence filled the room; Danny tended to talk after sex. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Danny squeaked.

Steve drew patterns in Danny's stomach, looking coy. "Can I assume you liked that?"

Danny could only nod; his mouth had still not reconnected to his brain.

"The song was playing in the car today and I had this vision in my head while it was playing."

Danny blinked at him, his vocal cords finally functioning. "Steve?"

Steve felt his cock coming back to life, ready for a second round. "Yes, baby?"

"My lasagna is burning."

Steve sniffed the air. "OH SHIT!" He slid off the bed and ran out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with a stack of menus. "Take-out?" He didn't see Danny on the bed; Danny had managed to untie himself. Steve turned around and Danny was holding his belt in one hand, a CD in the other. 

"Personally," Danny murmured, putting in the CD and taking a step toward Steve, "I prefer my music a bit rougher."

Steve backed to the bed, lying on his stomach, his ass in the air, as the sounds of 'Welcome To The Jungle' filled the room.

Dinner would wait.

**FIN**


End file.
